Kiss Kiss
by reneev
Summary: .:- Não se comprometa com esse mundo. Tarde demais... ela já se comprometeu:. .:fanfic escrita para o Concurso Ao no Aka:.


Kiss Kiss

Não se comprometa com esse mundo...

Foi o que disse o velho homem que hoje esta debaixo dessa terra, e eu... Aqui estou eu, parado em frente de uma lapide com um guarda chuva na mão e varias pessoas ao meu redor chorando e eu... Bem, eu me mantinha imparcial a tudo. Como sempre.

**X**

Desceu do carro e o salto quase afundou na terra, os olhos azuis se prenderam na casa e os passos se tornavam firmes e as mãos geladas no bolso repousavam. O rosto sério e sem emoção recebia o vento cortante do inverno enquanto seus cabelos azuis estavam presos em um impecável coque.

Subiu os pequenos degraus e ficou olhando a porta a sua frente até uma de suas mãos saírem do bolso e tocarem a campainha voltando a seu esconderijo. Ficou parada e se passou vários minutos até sua mão retornas ao pequeno botão, mas sem o tocar, a porta se abriu revelando um homem com uma aparência casta.

- Há quanto tempo... Konan

- Devo dizer o mesmo

- está muito frio não quer entrar?

- esperava que me carregasse no colo e me jogasse na cama, mas aceito seu convite Pain.

- sarcástica como sempre

- ainda bem que percebe isso em minha voz

- seu rosto se congelou?

- vai, se você não der passagem.

- o que houve com a decidida e educada Konan e conheci há três anos atrás?

- as coisas mudam... As coisas mudam

O homem deu passagem e assim que a azulada entrou fechou a porta começando a andar deixando a convidada para trás sem olhar para trás, até que parou de andar e se virou enxergando a mulher observando minuciosamente cada canto da casa.

- ela não esta a venda

- não estou interessada em velharias

Foi como um golpe de misericórdia

- o que... Realmente veio fazer aqui?

- ele morreu

Silêncio...

**X**

- quero sete pessoas na entrada, cinco no salão principal. Se ele chegar, distrai-o.

- senhora!

- o quê?

- ele chegou...

- bom dia Konan

A mulher fez um sinal e a outra que lhe seguia saiu de lá correndo com varias pastas na mão, ao ver que ela já tinha se retirado, ergueu seu pulso olhando o relógio e o abaixando lentamente e fechando os olhos suspirando. Abriu os olhos e os manteve de uma forma desinteressada, colocou um sorriso cínico nos lábios e se pos a falar.

- Já almocei... E já são duas horas. Devo lhe informar

- atenta a detalhes como sempre

- poupe-me de seus comentários e vamos direto ao assunto

- nesse corredor tão frio?

- quer que seja dentro de uma chaminé?

- para uma corretora esta com a língua muito afiada

- e para um empresário está enrolando de mais

- certo certo

- vamos para minha sala

Se pos na frente caminhando seriamente com suas costumeiras roupas negras, abaixou por um segundo o rosto quando estava próxima a maçaneta sorrindo como uma psicopata. Apreciando o outro estar atrás de si. E se pos em seu lugar, com sua pose de mulher decidida e poderosa. Pois ela era, ela era acima de todos os homens e de qualquer mulher.

**X**

Estava chovendo muito e o quarto estava escuro, só com as janelas fechadas e sem as cortinas as cobrindo. A mulher via os trovões encolhida na cama relembrando tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia e nos anteriores.

Assinou um contrato milionário com seu antigo amigo, o mais novo dono da corporação Uchiha.

À noite seu velho morreu... Seu marido. Sabia que ele não irria durar muito, ele era de muita idade e milionário. Foi esse casamento que a afastou de todos seus amigos. Não que tivesse dado o golpe do baú, ele sabia que ela não o amava, e ele não a amava. Qual o problema disso? Se ninguém se sente incomodado não é problema.

No dia seguinte, de manhã visitou seu melhor amigo e ex-namorado e viu seu estado deplorável.

E agora... Estava largada na cama vendo mais uma vez a chuva. Nem pode chorar no funeral de seu próprio marido. Aquela mulher sem coração. Era o que todos pensavam.

Mas todos sabiam que ela não era doce nem afável.

**X**

E novamente, lá esta ela. Na mesma cadeira, no mesmo lugar, com a mesma bebida. Com a mesma expressão, com a mesma cor. Sempre seria a mesma.

A garçonete se aproximou depois da mulher ter ficado ali mais de duas horas com apenas uma xícara de café. Tomou de leve no ombro da mulher com o sorriso falso que todos os serventes tem.

- quer mais alguma coisa? Um doce talvez

- detesto doce

Levantou-se deixando a garota assustada pela velocidade, e até mesmo fúria, que a mulher se levantou. Viu ela se aproximar do caixa e pagar seu café se retirando do local quente e aconchegante, que protegia todos daquele dia tão frio de outono enquanto as folhas amareladas circulavam por todo o parque.

Suspirou olhando para o chão vendo seus passos pela calçada fazendo um eco pelo salto e por ter poucas pessoas ali, podia se contar nos dedos a quantidade de pessoas que havia ali. Parou de andar assim que sentiu um corpo próximo ao seu. Levantou o rosto e seus olhos ao captaram a figura, mas foi sua boca que fez a expressão. Um doloroso... E curto sorriso.

- senhora Konan, está frio de mais para ficar sem blusa!

Voltou a andar

- bolo?

- detesto doces

Passou o homem, e o deixou lá, com aquele sorriso bobo, doce...Gentil...

Porque todos sabiam que ele era doce e afável

- vai sempre naquele café cheio de doces e só pede uma xícara de café, não seria mais fácil ir a uma lanchonete qualquer?O preço é mais barato

- é por odiar doce

Virou-se com um sorriso doce e com os olhos gentis

- superar seus medos?

- não

- então por quê?

- porque eu já me comprometi com esse mundo

E o sorriso murchou e ela se virou, saindo para longe, se perdendo pelos fantasmas e pelas pessoas que ali não estavam. Mas sua tristeza era clara... Muito clara.

**X**

A casa era fria e fazia eco, as paredes brancas não refletiam a luz porque ali não batia luz. O chão de pedra se mantinha gelado e os cacos de vidro espalhados pelo carpete, a mancha de vermelho colorindo o piso negro e sem vida. Parecia uma boneca... Uma boneca com os olhos abertos... A mais bela das bonecas...

Se agachou, tocou naqueles fios azuis e lhe deu um beijo. Levantou-se e caminhou fazendo eco abriu a porta e a trancou jogando ela para dentro da casa pela janela. A casa em chamas... O homem caminhando para fora. E as manchas vermelhas tocavam a pobre boneca... Que não era, realmente uma boneca.

- Jamais se comprometa com esse mundo...

Ela tinha se comprometido...

Ela não era doce nem afável...

Ele era doce e afável...

Mas tudo acabou com um beijo, um beijo doce, um beijo afável. Porque nos contos de fadas, tudo se acaba com um beijo e um final feliz. Mas não importa... Realmente não importava um feliz para sempre. Já que ela se comprometeu com esse mundo.

Quem se compromete... Significa que deve cumprir algo, mas nesse caso... Quem se compromete com o mundo é quem aceita o mundo... Quem crê na realidade... Ela finalmente abriu os olhos... Finalmente se comprometeu com esse mundo... E não agüentou a dor que ele trás.

Mas tudo acabou com um doce beijo... Por isso... Não é necessário chorar, porque tudo acabou com um doce e afável beijo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acabou

Eu até que gostei dessa fic

Mas não acho que posso ganhar com ela

Como sempre modesta e pessimista

Espero que vocês gostem e suportem ler até o fim

Ficou confuso

Sim ficou,mas era essa uma das intenções

Mas espero que de para entender algo

E torçam por mim

Mesmo que seja inútil já que não tenho chances

Bjs


End file.
